MissingPieces of Me
by Tangilass
Summary: this is a weird crossover fic.. Buffy the Vampire SLayer and World of Darkness.. basically AU where its MY own Rules, so if you KNOW WoD rules, toss them out the window now!..LOL hope you like! it is an RP and done with a friend, Red
1. Chapter 1

**Missing...Pieces of Me**

**This is a small story, actually it was origionally a RP, however it makes a great short Story.. Buffy crossed over with Werewolf the APocalypse... this is an AU, sorta like Sunnydale, and sorta world of darkness.. but lottsa different rules going on for the garou, so ya don't like that rules changed then do not read.. not sure about keeping this jsut like this or maybe adding more parts ofthe RP to it I will think about it...**

**Giles/OC(Garou female)**

**Rated PG (for now)**

**Summary - this takes place AFTER Season 7 Buffy, the team moved to England and is trying to put things back togeather.. new slayers keep showing up and watchers also.. the main OC character is a watcher but also a Garou (werewolf for anyone who wasn't sure what I was meaning) she is also Giles' mate..**

**the only thing that is mine is my origional character, giles belongs to Joss and all the others.. Tangi and Alfred and any origional character is mine.. not making money frmo anything, please don't sue!**

**Rolilng hills and the green green grass, I had almost forgotten jsut how beautiful Scotland really was.. it seems now as I sit here in the car in the driveway of my Estate, looking at my watch, that I have minus the Ferry made rather decent time getting back here.. took less than two days.. normally this would take three, had I been going the speed limit... But I hadn't.. and only managed to be pulled over once for speeding.. I will need to remind myself that I need to pay that.. **

Its occured to me that maybe this whole coming home thnig, was a bit to impulsive, I miss Rupert.. its hard to breathe.. I feel as though I have been sucker punched.. as though a piece of me is missing..another piece of me.. the first piece went missing the day that my father passed away..

But jsut keep telling myself that this is for the best.. left after the fiight with Willow... then the second nght of my wolf taking over and killing.. albeit, t was killing and feeding from livestock.. but that was enough.. this is not something that I can control, I've tred, and anyone that knows me, knows have a great deal of control.. but this.. this was different..and Rupert has enought o worry about, I refuse to add me to his list..

I did not even go back to the house to retreive any of my things, jsut came back, got in my car and started driving. clothes bloodied, it is a good thing that I always, always keep some extra in the trunk..

Looking up from stareing at the steering wheel, I see Alfred and smile.. it is nice to see a familliar and comforting face.. I step out of my car as he gets closer and fly into his arms

"Alfred, I've missed you!"

I hug him tight

"Miss Tangi, what are you doing here?"

I pull her chin up to look at me

"What Is wrong, dear?"

Shaking my head I burry back into his chest

"Nothing is wrong, Alfred, but I am home to stay"

And my heart breaks jsut a lttle bit more, and that hard to breathe feeling jsut becomes the slightest bit worse..His arm around me we walk into the house, looking around inhaleing the famliliar scents... I smile..

"It has been to long, I've missed you all"

Change has always been hard for me.. and the moment that my father died, the changes had begun, no more did I have him around to lean on, no longer did have those late night discussion and debates that we always had.. no longer would ever hear my father call me hs princess again, even though complained that I was an adult and hs little pet name was babyish, I did secretly like it..

"We have missed you Miss Tangi, a Mr. Giles has called several times asking for you, if I had any Idea that you would be coming home, I would not have told him you were not here, I would have said that you would be home shortly"

And my heart breaks jsut that much more as my breath catches in my throat.. Rupert, calling for me?.. does he not know that he is much better off without me there, the girl that is losing herself, that has lost herself.. the girl that jsut does not know what to do anymore..

I turn around and smile at the man that comes in

"Peter, thank you, but there was no need to get any of my thngs from the car, As I have no things"

He holds up the shopping bag full of my bloodied clothing.. I nod

"Miss, Tangi, you did have these, forgive me for asking as its none of my bussiness, however, why are your clothes bloodied, are you alright?" concern on his face

I smlie and note ALfred's eyebrow doing that little twitch when he KNOWS something is wrong and I am not saying..

"Peter, its alright, I just had a little run in with some demons, nothing is wrong and I am alright"

I say that more for my benefit than theirs, thinking that if I say it out loud, it will make it true.. somehow I doubt that, that will happen.. nothing is true, nothing except my Rupert and I need to stop thinking about him, remember Tangi, he is better off without you...

Peter nods and hands the bag off to Annabelle, who hurries away, most likely down to Margarite, to have my clothing cleaned as best as possible..I smile and shake my head.. I had forgotten how absurdly hard t is for me to let them wait on me.. but t si their job, and I am now the Mistress of the house, just as my father was the master..

"Miss Tangi, are you hungrey?.. I can have Silvia whip up your favorites, pizza and potato skins with a side of hummus"

I smile and shakle my head

"thank you Alfred, but im not very hungry, I ate on the way home"

Oh no you did not, you ate almost two nights ago, a whole heard of cows almost.. I involuntarily shiver at the repulsive thought.. and what would father say?.. he would be dissapointed and angrey and you would be in a world of trouble.. But why?.. why would I be introuble, when it seems so natural?.. so natural to hunt and stalk and bring down my prey, feeding.. why?.. nothng has felt so natural..

"Miss Tang?.. are you alrigiht, you are not looking very well, maybe you should rest, the drve from England to Scotland is a rather long one... and I know you, you would not have rested"

He is right, he knows me to well, he knows that restng s not n my vocabulary when I am determined to do what I think needs donig... It seems to be a flaw in me.. I smile

"Yes, Alfred, you are right, I think I should rest"

I start for the stairs and for my room, and stop.. turning back around

"ALfred?.. the cages, they are still in the basement, are they not"

He nods

"Yes, Miss Tangi, But why would you want to know that?"

Oh I could tell him, this s ALfred, he has taken care of me since was jsut a babe and mother died.. but I do not

"I was jsut wondering, thank you, Alfred"

I head back upstairs, hearng the phone ring and I ignore it when ALred pcks up the phone.. jsut want my bed and the familliarness of my room.. a place of refuge, a place to mendmy breaking heart and to find try and find the girl that I have lost..

**DOWNSTAIRS**

ALfred picks up the phone

"McGreggor Estates, Alfred speaking, may I helpyou?... Mr. Giles.. yes.. yes.. the Mistress has jsut gotten in.. yes..yes.. she s alright.. she seems to be alright, if not a lttle distracted.. yes, yes, alright.. we will be waiting for you.. no, no, do not worry, shall not say a word.. yes thank you, and you also.. have a good evenng"

**UPSTAIRS**

make itup the stairs and head for my room.. something stopping me, cllng me.. I turn the other way and head towards the west wing and my fathers room..I stand infront of hs door and stare at t.. have not been n here snce he passed away.. I do not know if I can do this, do not know if I want to do this..

Hessitently I turn the knob and open the door, being flooded wth his scent.. t takes everything have not to break down right here and now.. I make myself walk in, leaving the door open.. my hands running over his dresser, the desk in he cornor of the room, his night stand and his bed.. inhaling his scent.. his comforting scent.. memories of my childhood flood me, the nights Ispent in this room with my father, in this bed, needing t he safe refuge of his strong arms when the storms rolled in and the thunder was loud.. when the nightmares started jsut months before my first change took place.. when I would wake up cryng and shaking, standng in the doorway of his room, he never told me to go back to my own room, he only lifted the blankets and waited till I crawled in and covered me up, an arm crcling me and letting me cry into his chest.. soft murmers..

His voice could be harsh, but at times like these it was as soft as a fluffy kitten and as quiet as a whisper in the wind... soothing me untill the tears subsided and I fell into a dreamless sleep..

I pull the blankets back and climb in, on his side, my face in his pillow, It smells like him.. and this is when my tears start.. and I cry, cry hard and long. cry for the man I've lost, the father I love.. cry for my Rupert, missing him..


	2. Chapter 2

The ferry moving its way across the water, Giles stands and thinks about everything that has gone on the last few weeks back in London.. The problems with Willow, still trying to get ahold of her magicks, to control the darkness, the new slayers showing up everyday, the watchers that have been recruited, the dead animals the last few evenings in the surrounding farms.. and Tangi, he loves her and he simply will not allow her to walk away from him.. this is why he is crossing the Loch, going to Scotland and bringing her back home..

She didn't know when she fell asleep, but it was a long while ago, and still the resting did not help her at all.. still rather distressed, and tired, so very tired she was.. she got up, remaking her fathers bed and slipping out of his room and down to her own.. Just as she left it, nothing changed, nothing at all. Porcelain dolls properly displayed on their shelves, computer on her desk, nicknacks on the book cases full of every kind of book you can imagine, she loved to read.. bed still made and her stuffed animals ALL over it..

Changing quickly she hurried out and headed tiredly downstairs.

"Miss Tangi, your diner is waiting, we were getting worried, you have been asleep along time" Alfred spoke to her and she smiled at him

"Just how long IS long, Alfred?" she asked him that, as he held his arms open, knowing that she needed to be hugged, she moved gratefully into his arms, laying her head against his chest.

"You have been asleep almost two days, Miss Tangi.. I would assume that you are how do you say, Starving?" he smiled lovingly at her

Tangi blinked in suprise.. _2 days, whoa thats a long sleep _she thought to herself and shook her head.

"No, no Alfred, I'm sorry, I'm not hungry, but thank you anyway" she said quietly as he stroked her hair, and rubbing her back gently.

"Little one, you have not eaten since you have been home, you need to eat, what would your father say?" he said to her gently..

Little one?.. he hasn't called her little one since, well since she was a child and it made her smile.

"Father is NOT here anymroe Alfred, therefore I AM old enough anyhow to choose what I want to do, and eating is NOT one of those things"

She pulls out of hsi arms after saying this, he looks hurt, she pushes his look away for now and heads to the study, Her fathers study.

"I will be in the study, don't wanna be disturbed" she says jsut maybe a little bit more roughly than intended, and she knows he will nod

"As you wish, mistress"

Pulling his car off of the Ferry, Giles stepped on the gas and headed in the direction of her estate. It did not take as long as he thought it would to sight the property, and this suited him just fine as being without her was torture.

Turning into the drive, the LONG drive, he surveyed the grounds as he pulled up through the entrance.

"Bloody hell, what do I say to her?.. " He spoke outloud to no one but himself, everything he had rehearsed in his head seemed rather, as Buffy would say..lame. How does he convice her that he loved her and refused to be without her?.

In the Study she was hit again by her fathers scent, he was everywhere, all over the house and it was killing her.. sometimes being Garou was not a nice thing, atleast for her she thought, the enhanced smell that she seemed to have.

Moving to his chair, the big leather one by the fireplace, the one she sat upon his knee when she was a child, listening to his stories, she ran her fingers over the worn leather. The chair had always been huge and for some reason now it seemed gigantic.

A snap of her fingers and the fireplace started ablaze, and she climbed up on the chair and curled up on its seat, being swollowed by the hugeness of it and surrounded by the leather and the scent of her father. her eyes closeing once again, she drifted off into a dream filled sleep of sweet memories.

Parking his car finally, Giles takes a deep deep breath and gets out, moving to the door, he rings the bell, and stands there waiting nervously. Giles is not one to worry, however this is arather delicate situation he feels and his garou is behind that door, what if she dose nto want to see him?.

Alfred moves to the door opening it and smiling brightly

"Master Giles, welcome, I was wondering when you would be gracing us with your presence" Alfred speaks softly and leads him into the mansion, Giles is taken aback, not expecting andyone here but for Tangi to know who he is, though it is apparent that she has spoke of him, this is a good sign.

Alfred beckons him to follow and he does, down a long hallway, the walls filled with portraits of whom he can only suspect are familt, great garou leaders he suspects..

"The mistress is in her fathers study, she has slept since she arrived, almost two days now, and refuses to eat anything" Alfred informs him, and Giles' brow raises as he stops at a door and Alfred turns to look at him..

"She does not want to be disturbed, however, I think she shall jsut have to, what do they say 'deal' " he smiles and opens the door for him.

"Thank you" Giles says and looks into the rather large study, and then steps inside, closeing the door behind him. He spots her in the chair and his smile grows moving quietly towards her

"I ought to give you the spanking of a lifetime young lady" he says softly and she shifts slightly, her arms wrapped around her, growling softly.. Giles' brow goes up when he notices that she is sleeping

Kneeling down by the chair he jsut looks at her for a long moment and strokes her hair softly "I love you, Tangi" he whispers to her.

She growled softly and turned over in the chair, her eyes openign for a moment and she looked up and smiled "I love you, Rupert" and her eyes clsoed again in her sleep induced haze, the abruptly poped back open.

"Rupert!.. what are you doing here?" she quickly sat up and and looked at him, rubbing her eyes.

"I came for you, luv.. you did not think I'd let you get away, did you?" he smiled warmly and reached out caressing her cheek.. _bloody hell but she is beautiful_, he thought to himself as he looked at her.

She looked up at him, her heart breaking so much more than it had already been doing since she arrived here two days ago. "Rupert, maybe it would jsut be better if I just stayed here.. where I belong.. it would be better.. you ahve so much to do as it is"

He looked at her and she stood, moving over to the desk and leaning against it "You do not need me to, and I have things to do here" she spoke and then shook her head slightly. _Things?..things?.. what things?, hell, I'll make things to do, this is for the best, remember that Tangi_, she thought to herself.

He stood and looked at her, he could see the hurt, the fear, the longing and he moved to her, behind her quickly and gently shoved her over the side of the desk, he was not going to elt her go that easy, he was going to get his point across.

His hand fell SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK "I bloody well need you!" SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK SPANK

She gasped and gritted her teeth, trying to get up but it did not help "OUCHH RUPERT! Please STOP!" _he does not need me! he does not, he can not! _she thought to herself.

NOt missing a beat, he quickly flipped up her skirt and lowered her panties, grabbing the ruler from the top of the desk and laying it skillfully down onto her already pinking backside. "I NEED YOU TANGI MCGREGOR!"

Her fingers grabbed the desk tightly, turnign her knuckles white with the hold she did have on it, her ass was onfire and she feared she wasn't going to sit for a month. The tears started to come and jsut wouldn't stop, she sobbed into the desk.

Her tears broke his heart but he needed to kwno that she understood and he kept brignign the ruler down on her red arse. "Do you understand!" he spoke loudly as he spaned on and the only thing she could do was nod between sobs.

"He stopped and toss the ruler back ontot he desk, gathering her into his arms and holding her tight. "I lvoe you AND need you Tangi, darling, with all of my heart and nothing with EVER change that" he spoke his words soft and kind, sincere.

She cried shaking her head, trying to catch her breath "you can't.. you can't possibly, not after" she sobbed out

His hand came down on her bare bottom with a resounding SMACK "You did what you had to, I know that" he spoke still holding her clsoe to him

She winced with the smack and stopped herself from crying, it was hard but she did.. _He dosen't understand _she thought, _he dosen't even realize_. she nodded to him "I'm sorry" she said quietly, very quietly.

He held her close, he held her tight, stroking her hair, reassuring her, or trying to reassure her "No sorry, luv..please just let me love you.. take care of you" his soft voice filed her ears as she rubbed her heated ass, and kissed her softly..


End file.
